Chapter 19: Batman vs. Superman
(Isaac Hainley executes the backward jump, but pulls the bar off the wall. He becomes another victim of The Wedge's super-sized version.) * Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Ohhh! / Ooh! * Jake Murray: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Another shocking fall for Isaac Hainley, this time, on the fifth obstacle and his incredibly impressive season ends in heartbreak. (The 2010 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows the slow-motion replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Isaac Hainley has never been on one before, but his first small hop with the bar seemed to really jam the left side down. He switched to the other side to go backwards, but nothing worked and his run is over. (Cut back to the WWE arena. Benjamin Satterly is ready to have Rohak interrogate him one more time.) * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): Haven't I made it abundantly clear that this Superman is but a distant memory? He might as well be dead and buried. Don't you think it's unhealthy to obsess about the past? There's nothing we can do to change it. It is what it is. * Kenat: You know, the problem with the past is it's never past. We have your DNA, Neville. We know you murdered those boys (Aken and Nisaq). * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): I did, didn't I? And no matter how hard I try, I will never escape him. He's always a part of me. Even though, truly, Rohak, I am not Ben Satterly, not anymore anyway. Neville wishes with all her heart that he could change what happened, but you cannot choose your destiny. * Rohak: Life's a beach. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): I shall confess to all the unfortunate and dreadful details, Beetle, but I shall refuse to my dying breath to say I killed Nisaq because I absolutely did not. I may have broken his heart, but I would've never extinguished his soul. * Tezan: Tell us what really happened when you found Nisaq's body. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): I only left out as few minor details, * Ilan: Like removing the apron and chair? * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): Oh, I don't know. They seem to obviously bring the Boozer to mind and I didn't meant for anyone to make the association. * Lonas: You can't run from your past. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): I never thought of it as running. I chose to think of it as a metamorphosis. Perhaps, even, redemption. I was reborn as Neville. All that rage and fear was gone. I was free. And for 35 weeks, I was bathed in love. Oh, what a glorious ride. * Beron: Benjamin Satterley, you're under arrest for the murder of Nisaq and Aken. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids. (The police take Satterly to Arkham.) (The police take him away. Cole says "589th" and the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and it shows a birds-eye view of Las Vegas. The words "589 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Michael Cole: (voiceover) And with that defeat, Benjamin Satterly becomes the 589th victim at the hands of this superhero film setting a new 2010 record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments